User blog:Ganime/Total Warfare Analysis - Kirbopher
Here's the third episode of Ganime's Total Warfare Analysis. In this episode we analyze Kirbopher from the online show: ''TOME. What will be used *TOME Kirbopher *SSB4 Kirbopher *Zetto *Brawl Taunts *TTA Kirbopher/Zetto What won't be used *Anything that isnt from TOME or Brawl Taunts If you haven't watched TOME you may be asking why Brawl Taunts is here but not anything else TOME related, this is because Kirbopher from Brawl Taunts does have feats...... Don't Laugh! They may be minor but they're still feats. Anyone who HAS watched TOME may be asking why Zetto is included, my reason is that Kiropher and Zetto are the same characters... oh *spoilers* and they wont have the same info in terms of info and stats and unless I say so. But enough talk lets get ino the Info of Sir Kirboffer! History During the development of TOME there were five Netkings: Basically the Gods of the game, however, there were two unofficial Netkings: Zetto and Kizuna. The five Netkings made the first boss: Kajet, however because SOFDI released the evil energy on accident. This accident caused Kajet to gain it's true power: The ability to hurt people through this game, however none of the Netkings including Kizuna and Zetto knew of this until Kajet cut off Zetto's arm in the Game, and since this boss ca transfer damage in the game to real life.... simplest story that hurt like a Bi**h. Zetto and Kizuna's real life (And unknown) identities met up with Rubirules's real identity to form the website d-buggers.com. Zetto formed a new Robotic arm to fix the one that was cut off from the fight and a new account to observe Kajel now known as the Forbidden Power, this acount is known as 'Kirbopher'. Kirbopher made aquantence with Alpha, Flamegirl, Gamecrazed and NNNNNNNYLOCKE, while at the same time working with Kizuna and Rubirules in getting rid of the Forbidden Power. Whe Christopher was Zetto he was almost successful in getting rid of the Forbidden Power after being motivated by Nylocke's words... almost. Zetto got corrupted by Kajel and was forced to fight Alpha. Alpha threw the match but Nylocke and Flamegirl entered to stop the corrupted Zetto. Kirbopher left with the others to complet a quest given by Netkings #1-5, Kirbopher proved his worth by defeating Netking #2 bu once the team won they were interrupted by the Forbidden Power releasing from Nylocke's/Gamecrazed's former Drain Edge. Zetto and Kizuna accidentally acivated they're secret weapon. But once both Dragon's were defeated themselves Rubirules had a change of plan in controlling the Purple Flame, the Forbidden Power and SOFDTI. However, Rubrules was defeated by Alpha, Zetto and Kizuna. Total Warfare Info Kirbopher *Class: Swordfighter *Owns the Drain Blade, a sword that can absorb energy and reflect it right back *Spin Slash: An aerial cutting attack in which the user spins rapidly into a powerful cut. This technique can be turned into a Shockwave upon finishing. *Ice Knives: A projectile attack where a swarm of sharp icicles spread out from a slash of the user’s weapon., he can also send these in a barrage for an attack *Dust Tornado: A slow, but forceful projectile attack that can entrap the opponent and allows for a swift follow-up combo. *Shockwave: A powerful attack that travels along the ground and trips up the opponent upon impact *Gale Thrust: Creates a mini-tornado and sends it forwards. The damage that it deals decreases the farther it travels and it can push opponents during the end. Aesthetically, this move resembles Link's Gale Boomerang, and functions similarly to a toned-down version of the Ore Club's smash attack tornadoes *Airborne Assault: Charges up then launches at the enemy, somersaulting with the blade. Travels in a light arc, and the Swordfighter bounces off opponents if it hits *Stone Scabbard: Slashes upwards while jumping and then downwards while falling. The second hit is a powerful meteor smash *Power Thrust: Shoots forward quickly, stabbing with the sword. When used in the air, the Swordfighter launches at a downwards diagonal direction. The tip of the sword deals more damage *Final Edge: Displays their sword and fires waves of energy off of it Zetto *Class: Fighter *Ki Generator: Infinite energy that the player can charge and release in explosive bursts. *Ki Blade: A blade made of energy that can morph and extend to different shapes by the user's will. *Shiftarm: A transforming arm that can shift between a cannon, a chain-link and a machine gun. **The Anti-Virus Prototype: The earlier version of Flamegirl's Anti-Virus installed in Zetto's Shiftarm, which also acts as a counter-measure against the Forbidden Power. Though it cannot redeem it, it can protect Zetto against its attack. *Breaker Beam: A powerful attack that must be charged for a great amount of time, but releases a beam that covers the entire length of the battlefield. There is however a limit of how much charging can Zetto's mechanical arms contain; while he can unleash an intentionally overcharged beam, it will short-circuit his mechanical arm in process. *Both Kirbopher and Zetto have a fraction of the Forbidden Power still residing in them increasing what they are capable of Feats Strength 'N/A' Fighting Skills Not as impressive as you'd think: As Kirbopher he just blindly fights with next to no strategy; as Zetto it isn't much better but he shows he's more compotent than when he is Kirbopher Destructive Capacity 'City-Mountain Level: Was capableof Damaging Kajeet as both Kirbopher and Zetto when the five Netkings could not, The Netkings are about on par with each other and As shown In Gamecrazed's fight with Webmaster all of the Netkings are about City-Block to City Level, since all five of them could do nothing and combining all of their desctructive Abilities and seeing as how Kirbopher/Zetto could damge Kajet, that would Mean that Christopher, Kirbopher, Zetto, wahtever, They have to be at Least Far Higher than CIty Level Speed Subsonic: Moving far faster than the human eye as shown in Episode 1 Endurance ''City-Mountain Level'': See Destructive Capacity Intelligence Average: When it comes to TOME: Kirbopher is a pro, but in most other places he is average Experience Kirbopher/Zetto has been playing in TOME before the game was publicly released, however he has no experience outside of TOME. Weaknesses *Short Temper - See Episode 9 & 12, it is explained with his fight with Netking #2 and against Nylocke. *Not Planning ahead - This one is quite debatable, at times he may be a tactical genius, but he is shown more often to but relying on his guts Possible Opponents Kirbopher Jaune Arc The buttmonkeys that prove their worth at later than expected. ''Chances of Winning'': High Sokka See Jaune Arc. ''Chances of Winning'': Average to High Sayaka Miki Generally seen as the weakest of their group, but are later shown to have greater power through dark motives. ''Chances of Winning'': Low to Average (Stomped to Low if Oktavia is included) Mii Sword Fighter Customizable Video Game Avatars. ''Chances of Winning'': Stomp Zetto Mii Gunner Customizable Humans with guns for arms ''Chances of Winning'': Stomp Mega Man Volnutt Heroes of ancient times with gun arms (Best connections, 99.99999999999999/10 !1111!!!11!!) ''Chances of Winning''''': Average Should I use more TOME characters? Yes No If I were to use another TOME character in an analysis, who would you want it to be? Alpha Nylocke Flamegirl Rockoon Gamecrazed/SOFDTI Webmaster Kindarspirit Asterob Saturndiva Whyti Have any suggestions on who the Squire of Tome should face off against? Leave a comment below! Category:Blog posts